Weapons
General Every class in LaTale uses some sort of weapon to attack with. Weapons are just as important to keep up to date as armor is, with a weak weapon monsters will take longer to kill, and we all know you love to see those bigger numbers and fast kills. Weapon Types consist of: *Knuckles *Daggers *Clubs *One-Handed Swords *Two-Handed Swords *Double Blades *Spears *Staffs *Orbs *Guitars *Bows *Crossbows *Guns Normal Weapons Normal weapons can be easily found anywhere. There are weapons shops in each town, as you progress through the towns higher level weapons will become available from the shops. Also, most regular weapons can be obtained through drops from monsters, which can have stats built into them. All normal weapons can also be upgraded into the next strongest weapon through the upgrading system. Read our Enchanting & Upgrading section for more information on upgrading. Special Weapons Special weapons are almost always stronger than normal weapons. The only way they are weaker is if your normal weapon out-levels your special weapon, or if your normal weapon has amazing stats on it. There is a few ways to get your hands on these special weapons; here are a few ways. Using Coupons to Get Special Weapons One way to get special weapons is to use Special Weapon Coupons, which can be won from LaDeck. Here are the coupons you can get, and what you can get with them: *Weak Special Weapon Coupon *''•Wolf Spear (Spear, lvl 10 or more) ' * •Bogle Sword(One handed Sword, lvl 14 or more)' *•Goblin Mace (Club, lvl 18 or more)' *• Bear Great Sword (Two Handed Sword, lvl 26 or more)' *• Goblin King Great Punch(Knuckle, lvl 27 or more)' *• Gumiho Cute Staff (Staff, lvl 30 or more)' *• Privaring Dagger (Dagger, lvl 32 or more)' *• Tigris Bow (Crossbow, lvl 33 or more)' *• Selki Polar Dagger (Dagger, lvl 35 or more)' *• Ice Lady Ice Arrow (Bow, lvl 37 or more)' *• Cherry Ghost Soul Spear (Spear, lvl 43 or more)' *• Canine God Spirit Sword (One handed sword, lvl 49 or more)' *• Sexy Flower Staff (Staff, lvl 50 or more)' *• Bloody Cube Heart Arrow (Bow, lvl 52 or more)' *• Sandman Hurricane Hammer (Club, lvl 55 or more)' *• Lamia Golden Snake (Knuckle, 60 or more)' *• Specter Horror Sword (Two Handed Sword, lvl 63 or more)' *• Deadly Queen Bee Poison ( Crossbow, lvl 67 or more)'''• Javawalk Magic Dagger ( Dagger, lvl 72 or more) *Strong Special Weapon Coupon **xx **xx **xx **xx **xx **xx **xx **xx **xx **xx **xx **xx *Valkyrie Weapon Coupon **xx **xx **xx **xx **xx **xx Crafting Special Weapons Crafting special weapons can be semi difficult. First of all you need someone who knows Refining. Then they have to take very rare Soul Urns to make a weapon kit. With that weapon kit you need someone who knows Weapon Crafting to finish making your weapon. Since you need to refine the urns, THEN craft the weapon there are two chances to fail and lose the materials, so this can prove to be a very tedious method to getting special weapons. All the special weapons that can be crafted can also be obtained through the Special Weapon Coupons, so that may be a better way to get the weapons you want. Here is a list of the Soul Urns and which weapons you can make with their kit: *to be edited **xx **xx *to be edited **xx **xx *to be edited **xx **xx *to be edited **xx **xx *to be edited **xx **xx Obtaining Special Weapons from Instances There are quite a few weapons that can be obtained through instances, here is a list of them, and what instance you can get them from: *Invoke **xx **xx **xx **xx *Hyunmu **xx **xx **xx **xx *Sphyinx **xx **xx **xx **xx *Vintor **xx **xx **xx **xx